


Pick up lines

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Guardians of Time - Marianne Curley
Genre: Arkarian is a dork?, Ethan's POV, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: I thought I knew Isabel, but turns out, I did not. I thought I knew Arkarian, but turns out, I didn't either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of Time**

I thought I knew Isabel, but turns out, I did not. I thought I knew Arkarian, but turns out, I didn't either.

I stare in utter disbelief as the kid I grew up thinking was a wild beast, flirts and messes with my best friend, who I grew up thinking was the master of self control. By my side, Matt merely sighs.

"Whoa" is all I can muster, under my breath, and he snorts, but neither of us say anything. Matt doesn't understand anyway. "It's literally the first time I see Arkarian blush like that" _that_ manages to get her attention, and she smirks my way, but doesn't comment. Arkarian only rolls his eyes.

We're just hanging out in the training chambers of the mountain. Isabel is fine on her own, and I'm helping Matt around, when Arkarian steps into the room. It's not long, of course, until he stops paying attention to us and walks up to her. They chatter quietly, but it's easy to understand what they're saying anyway, and as I try to teach Matt basic stuff that I would have never thought of teaching Isabel about, I can't help but listen in, curiously.

I regret it immediately.

"I'm sorry, wait" she's checking her phone, and she hands it to him innocently enough that he almost takes it "I just got a call for you. From heaven? I think they're missing an angel." his laughter is both parts embarrassed and flattered, and he tosses the phone back at her. Matt trips with his own feet, and I sigh, helping him up and trying to focus.

It's not long until another sentence leaves her lips that leaves me wondering how on Earth did I manage to miss this side of her in all the time I've known her.

"Sorry!" when I look over at them, it seems she's accidentally ripped a button of his shirt while sparring. He's about to reply when she adds "If it's any reassurance, I think you would look much better without it anyways." and there it is again. That embarrassed and flattered laughter I've never, ever, heard from him. Matt laughs along with them this time, and I chuckle too.  
"I think someone needs to take it easy" Matt jokes, but we all can tell he's uncomfortable. Isabel frowns, not embarrassed, but annoyed. _Really_ annoyed. Suddenly, the atmosphere is a little tense.  
"Come on" Arkarian says gently, flickering her hair "Let's leave Ethan and Matt train in peace" he points at the door "There are more rooms like this in here, I'm sure you'll find one that you like."  
"Sure" she agrees immediately, and playful hint in her eyes as she adds "Will you hold my hand? I might get lost in your eyes"

Matt groans along with me, and she is the one who bursts out laughing, raising her hands in the air.

"It's the worst pick up line I could think of" she manages "But sheesh Matt you should have seen your _face_!" Arkarian chuckles.  
"That's not the worst pick up line I've ever heard" he says "You wouldn't believe most of them anyway" he continues, and we all know that he has her full attention. She raises an eyebrow.  
"Oh really?"  
"Definitely. I think I have a book on them somewhere. It's back at my place, in the Citadel, so we'd have to go there, but..." he trails off, and gives her a look I don't recognize. She must recognize it, though, because she immediately punches his shoulder with a groan.  
"Terrible. You were right, my pick up line wasn't even bad compared to that one" he laughs.  
"I know. I've only once heard someone say that seriously, and I swear it took a lot not to laugh, then. Now, really, let's leave Matt to his training."

He pulls on her wrist softly, and she nods, picking her things up to follow him. Is this the Isabel I know...?

She's almost at the door, though, when she turns back to yell at Matt.

"Your feet are too close, you're gonna trip again! Try separating them a bit more!" she gives him a thumbs up, and as Matt does as she says, I can't help but be a bit more relieved.

This is more like her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I managed to capture what I wanted to with this oneshot, but here it is anyway :/ Let me know what you thought!  
> Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated!  
> ~Lena


End file.
